Happy Anniverthday!
by Hidden Treasures
Summary: It's the Doctor's birthday, and Rose wants to make the day special for him. Unbeknownst to her, the Doctor has other plans.
Rose felt relaxed and refreshed when she awoke, and upon glancing at the clock, realized it was because she had slept through their alarm.

"Shit shit shit," she muttered, scrambling to get out of bed, but when she checked her phone for messages and to call in that she was going to be late, she saw the date and remembered she had taken the day off to celebrate the Doctor's birthday.

Rose flopped back into bed, relieved. She rolled over, expecting to come into contact with the Doctor's warm, sleepy body and his morning stiffie. What better way to start off his birthday than with a birthday shag? Or a birthday blowjob?

But instead of a semi-aroused Doctor, she rolled over onto warm sheets, and heard the pipes clang as the water was turned on. Hmm. He must have just gotten up. Perhaps Rose could convince him to crawl back into bed with her for another hour or so. She exhaled softly as she cuddled his pillow.

"Morning, love."

Rose nuzzled up into the Doctor's hand as he stroked her hair and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"Woke up and you were already up," she said, cracking open an eye.

His hair was a mess, fluffy and sticking in every direction, but still completely dry. He must not have gotten his shower yet.

"Shame," she said, trailing her fingers over the cotton covering his chest. He hissed in a breath as her fingernail circled his nipple, and she couldn't smother the filthy smirk as she saw the front of his pajama bottoms twitching to pitch a tent. "Was gonna put this to good use."

She dropped her fingers from his chest to trace his burgeoning erection. He let out a sigh at the contact and pushed his hips forward for more. Rose indulged and palmed him fully, delighting in his low moan as she felt him twitch and grow beneath her palm. She loved this. She loved that she could intentionally arouse him with her hand, her mouth, her bum, or even that one time at pub quiz night with her foot. She loved feeling him pulse to life and she loved hearing all the little noises he made. She squeezed her thighs together to alleviate her own growing ache.

"You know, today is a very special day," she purred, wriggling around until her face was just a few inches from his crotch.

He shuddered and whimpered in desire as she placed a delicate kiss over his clothed erection. Rose was about to tug down his pajama bottoms, but he let out a disgruntled sigh and took a step back.

"Yes, it is, which is why I'm drawing up a bath for you," he said, his voice somewhat strained.

Rose cocked her head. Until now, she hadn't realized the water was still running in their bathroom.

"The bath that has been running for well over five minutes now?" she asked innocently.

He cursed and quickly turned to rush into the loo. Rose chuckled lightly at her daft alien, and reluctantly sat up.

Why was he running her a bath for his birthday? _Oh, well,_ she mused. _Maybe they did birthdays differently on Gallifrey._ She was sure she'd be able to talk him into joining her in the bath and could resume the activities he had just bolted from.

She entered their bathroom and saw the Doctor sopping up a puddle of bubbly water with a towel. Two other towels sat soggy on the floor next to the hamper.

Rose pulled her sleepshirt over her head just as the Doctor looked up at her proudly from the now semi-dry tile. His eyes darkened and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips when he caught sight of her puckered nipples.

"Care to join me?" she asked huskily.

She could almost hear him arguing with himself, and she saw the yearning in his eyes to accept. But he reluctantly sighed and stood.

"Nah, I was just about to go make breakfast," he said, striding towards her to plant a firm but brief kiss on her lips. "Full English, too. So take your time, love, and enjoy your bath."

And with that, he strode from the bathroom and left Rose feeling slightly frustrated and very bereft.

She felt guilty for rushing through her bath, when he was working so obviously hard on making today special, but Rose couldn't understand why he was making it special for her. It was _his_ birthday, and yet he was treating her like it was hers.

She met him in the kitchen just as he was plating the last piece of toast. She walked up behind him and rested her cheek on his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for the bath, it was wonderful."

He hummed happily and gave her hand a squeeze before he gently eased away from her, pushing her towards the breakfast bar. The set a plate of food in front of her and one in the space beside her before he doubled back to grab their mugs of tea.

Rose watched him move gracefully through their kitchen. He looked so at ease and at home here in her flat, and that made her so incredibly happy. It was such a far cry from where they'd started.

When she brought him home to her flat for the first time, he looked like a caged animal, and had looked like one for quite awhile after. Rose walked on eggshells for weeks, fearing he would bolt at the slightest provocation. It wasn't until she had tearfully yelled at him that if he wanted to leave he was free to do so that he finally admitted he had been scared she was only humoring him by allowing him to stay, and he begged her to not make him leave.

Things had gotten easier after that, and they grew closer and closer with every passing day.

"Rose?" he asked softly, nudging her elbow. "What's wrong? Don't you like the food? Are you feeling ill?"

She finally realized she'd been merely pushing her eggs around her plate rather than eating them.

"No, no, your breakfast is lovely," she assured, popping a piece of cold toast into her mouth. "I was just wondering… Why are you doing all of this?"

She gestured vaguely to the kitchen and then to the hallway that led to their bedroom and bathroom.

His face fell.

"Don't you like it?" he asked nervously. He started tugging on his ear. "I just… I thought… It's expected, isn't it? Of a human relationship? Doting and grand gestures and romantic undertones. That's what I was trying for, at least. Must've got it wrong. But I can do better, Rose. I can fix it. Today is a special day, like you said earlier, and I was hoping that a relaxing day in would fit the bill. But if you want to go out, we can do that. We can do whatever you want. I can try and call in to that little Japanese restaurant you love so much and see if I can get us a reservation for tonight. Or we can go to your Mum's, if you want. I mean, I always thought anniversaries were more of a 'couples only' thing, but if you want to spend the day with your family, we can. Sky's the limit, Rose. Tell me what you want to do."

Rose's head was spinning, and he sounded so distressed that she caught his wildly gesticulating hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. He let out a breath and Rose felt his muscles all relax at once.

"Doctor, you've been absolutely wonderful this morning," she assured. "The bath was lovely, breakfast has been lovely, and I'm sure whatever you were planning next will be lovely. I just don't understand. Anniversary?"

The Doctor looked crestfallen.

"Don't you remember?" he asked quietly. "You said it was a special day, so I assumed you remembered. But maybe not. Maybe today is special for some other reason."

Rose scrunched up her face. She was so confused.

"It's your birthday," she told him, and she almost laughed when his eyebrows shot up and his jaw slackened in surprise. "Didn't you realize?"

His cheeks and the tips of his ears tinged pink.

"I guess I didn't," he mumbled. "I just… Today's the day you took me into your life and promised me forever again. And you actually meant it this time. Today's the day I told you I loved you, and it's that day I promised you forever, too. It's our anniversary, Rose, of the day I got you back and got to keep you forever."

Rose's eyes stung and she leapt lightly off of her stool to stand between his thighs.

"I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled her nose against his. "Today's so special to me because it's the day you were created. And though this isn't what I had envisioned a year and a day ago, I couldn't imagine my life any other way. I love you so much, my Doctor, and I am so glad you were created, and I am so grateful you wanted to spend your life with me."

"Who else would I spend it with?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers.

Rose leaned back just far enough for her to slot her lips against his. He returned it eagerly, moving his lips against hers. He played with her bottom lip, sucking and nipping at it. Rose shivered as heat pooled between her thighs. She tried to rock against him, but her hips met instead with the hard edge of the stool he was still sitting on.

She grunted in frustration and tugged on his hips, urging him to step down. He did, and Rose backed him against the breakfast bar. She sighed as she slotted a thigh between his to rock herself against his leg as he rocked himself against hers.

He let out a low groan as she moved in such a way that gave him a particularly good rub against her hip. His mouth popped away from her and his breathing turned ragged as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He was still rutting his hips restlessly against her and his head was spinning in pleasure.

"This feels, _unh_ , bloody brilliant," he panted into her neck, squeezing and kneading her bum as he pulled her against him for better leverage. "But do you think we can, _ohhh_ , m-move this to the bedroom?"

"Was planning on it earlier," she teased, nipping at his earlobe. "But you ran away before I could get to the good stuff."

"Yes, well. Was a bit busy trying to make the perfect day for you, wasn't I?"

He let out a whine as Rose scraped her teeth across that sensitive patch of skin below his ear.

"A day spent with you is always perfect in my book," Rose whispered, and she felt him harden further as his thrusts turned sloppy.

"Rose," he pleaded, rocking his hips desperately against her. He'd been needy and aching ever since he woke up, but now the ache was almost unbearable. "Please. Not gonna last if we keep this up."

"Then don't," she suggested breathlessly. She was so close, too.

He whimpered and pulled away just far enough for him to claw at her knickers. Rose shimmied her hips until they were to her knees and let them fall the rest of the way. As soon as she stepped out of them, she worked on tugging his pajama bottoms down far enough to free his erection. His cock was bright red and throbbing, and Rose moaned as another burst of arousal erupted deep in her belly.

She took him in her hand and began to stroke him, spreading the moisture beading at his tip. He growled and pushed her hand away as he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall beside the fridge. She stood on her tiptoes as she wrapped a leg around his hips, grinding his erection into her clit.

"Up you go," he muttered, tugging lightly at her hips to encourage her to jump.

They moved fluidly together in a practiced move: she pushed up against his shoulders and he caught her beneath her thighs as she rested her back against the wall and wrapped her legs around his hips. He held her up as she fumbled for his cock, stroking it strongly a few times before lining him up with her entrance. They let gravity take over as she slipped him inside of her.

She hissed as he stretched her deliciously.

"Okay?" he said through gritted teeth, staying still to allow her to adjust.

"Yep, just give me a mo'," she breathed.

The Doctor pressed his lips across her collarbone and her jaw, making noises of displeasure until Rose finally realized what he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and caught his lips into a kiss. He moaned into her mouth as her teeth scraped across his bottom lip, and he couldn't stop his hips from jolting forward.

"You can move now," she mumbled against his mouth, scratching her hands against his scalp and squeezing her internal muscles around his cock.

He let out a relieved sigh and grabbed onto her hips to hold her steady as he set up a rhythm of short, fast thrusts.

"Not gonna last," he growled in warning, already feeling his balls tightening.

She snaked one of her hands out of his hair and down to where they were joined to stroke her clit. She keened at the touch, and she rocked her hips against his in a counter rhythm. She could feel the tension in her belly pulling tighter and tighter. She was close, so close, and she rubbed frantically at her clit as the Doctor deepened his thrusts.

" _Ohhhh_ , fuckfuck _fuck_ ," the Doctor shouted as he slammed into her once, twice, three more times before he stiffened.

He cried out in relief as his cock pulse into her, and he clumsily continued to thrust, begging her to come, too. She did. Her back arched as pleasure exploded outward from her core and up her spine to prickle across her scalp. She whimpered his name as she pulsed around him, losing herself to the pleasure as she held him close.

The Doctor tried to keep them both upright, but his muscles were failing.

"Gonna fall," he whispered. "Can you stand?"

"Mhm," she mumbled unconvincingly.

Her head was still tucked into his shoulder, but she gave him a quick pat on the back in reassurance. He gingerly stepped back, slipping out of her in the process. She dropped her legs to the floor and stumbled to her feet. She took a moment to lean against him as he leaned against her, letting their heart rates slow and their breathing return to normal.

She finally straightened away from him, and winced as she felt their fluids dripping down her thigh.

"I could use another bath," she said, using her discarded knickers to sop up most of the mess. "Care to join me this time?"

She was already walking towards the bathroom, completely naked, and if she added an extra sway to her hips, well, who was she to admit it? It certainly got the Doctor's attention though, and he found a renewed burst of energy as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
